The present disclosure relates to a forceps used for both endoscopic and open surgical procedures that includes a variety of electrode assemblies configured to allows a user to selectively treat and/or cut tissue. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a forceps that includes a pair of opposing jaw members configured to grasp tissue and allow a user to selectively treat tissue utilizing electrosurgical energy and/or allow a user cut tissue utilizing one or more mechanical or electro-mechanical cutting mechanisms.